


One Piece PETs: Special Day

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [162]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's a certain navigator's birthday.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Special Day

**One Piece PETs: Special Day**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This spontaneous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****July 3rd*****

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAMI~!!!!!"

 

Nami gasped as the Straw Hats stood before her in the kitchen, which was all decorated with balloons and orange streamers.

 

"You guys...!" she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "You're too much!"

 

"We try," replied Usopp.

 

"Don't forget your birthday crown!" Aika spoke up, putting a paper crown on Nami's head.

 

"Thank you, honey!" Nami beamed, hugging the Wolf Girl.

 

"And we're just getting started!" Luffy added. "Hit it, Franky!"

 

"You SUPER got it, pal!" Franky exclaimed.

 

Suddenly, Franky pressed a button and a stereo was brought into the kitchen.

 

"No way!" Nami exclaimed.

 

"Way." Franky smirked.

 

"Yay! Party music!" Aika cheered.

 

"To quote Oscar from _Shark Tale_ ," Usopp began. "'Let's get this party started RIGHT!!!'"

 

"YEAH!!!" the Straw Hats cheered.

 

The party was in full swing. During the festivities, everyone gave their presents to Nami. From Robin, some new mapping tools.

 

"Thanks, Robin!" Nami spoke, hugging the archaeologist.

 

"You're welcome, Nami," replied Robin, hugging the navigator back.

 

Then, came Usopp's present: a Tweety Bird plush doll.

 

"Aww, I love Tweety!" Nami chirped. "Thanks, Usopp!"

 

"You're welcome!" replied the Ferret Man.

 

Robin was smiling, but on the inside, she was fuming.

 

_'I have a right mind to tear that thing apart,'_ she thought, _'but it's Nami's present, so I won't.'_

 

Next was Aika's present: an adorable drawing of both her and Nami.

 

"Aww, sweetie~!" Nami said as she hugged the little Honshu Wolf Girl. "Thank you so much!"

 

"You're welcome, Big Sis Nami!" replied Aika as she hugged the Booted Puss Woman.

 

Next was Kumi's gift: a ruby the size of Nami's paw.

 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Nami squealed. "I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!!!! THANK YOU, KUMI!!!"

 

She proceeded to hug Kumi...a bit too tightly.

 

_"Can't breathe...!"_ the Akita puppy choked, patting Nami with her paw.

 

"Big Sis Nami, let go of her!" Aika cried. "You're choking her!!"

 

"Oh, my god!!!" Nami cried as she released Kumi. "Sorry, Kumi!"

 

Kumi just panted heavily.

 

_"It's okay...!"_ she replied.

 

Next was Sanji's gift: it was Ralph Lauren's Romance perfume.

 

"Thanks, Sanji!" Nami beamed.

 

"You're welcome, Nami," he smiled.

 

"Oh, no..." Chopper groaned with dread.

 

_"Quick, cover your nose!"_ cried Blizzard as he covered his own nose.

 

   Kumi yelped as she covered her nose, too. Nami only spritzed a little bit of the perfume onto her wrist. It was enough to send the Animal Trio running out the door.

 

_"WHY WOULD YOU BUY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!"_

 

Anyhoo, Zoro gave Nami his gift: a T-Shirt that read, "NEKO".

 

"Thanks, Zoro," spoke Nami. "It's...really cute!"

 

"Yeah, whatever," Zoro replied, rubbing the back of his head.

 

"...Robin went with you, didn't she?" Nami asked with a knowing smirk.

 

"...No." Zoro answered, avoiding Nami's gaze.

 

"Uncle Zoro, you hesitated." Aika piped up.

 

"SHUT UP!!" Zoro barked.

 

"EEP!!" Aika squeaked.

 

***BAP!!!***

 

"DON'T YELL AT AIKA!!!!" Luffy and Nami shouted as they both punched Zoro in the face.

 

Next came Brook's gift: an Adele CD.

 

"My favorite!" Nami exclaimed. "Thank you, Brook!"

 

"My pleasure, Miss Nami!" he responded. "Now, then, may please see your pant--"

 

***BONK!!***

 

"AS IF, YA PERVERT!!!" Nami shouted as she bonked him on the head.

 

"Ouch...!!" Brook whimpered.

 

Anyhoo, next was Franky's gift: a custom-made jewelry box.

 

"Ooh!" Nami chirped. "Thank you, Franky! It's so pretty!"

 

"Heh, no problem, Nami!" Franky chuckled.

 

"What about you, Luffy?" Nami asked. "Don't you have a present for me?"

 

"Oh, I got you a present all right," Luffy answered before he whispered in her ear, "but you don't get it until tonight."

 

After saying this, he playfully tapped a finger against her nose, causing her to giggle.

 

"...I don't get it, what's the present?" Aika asked.

 

"You don't have to get it, little sis," Luffy answered, petting her. "not until you're older."

 

"Okay." replied the Wolf Girl.

 

   Anyhoo, Chopper, Blizzard, and Kumi returned, now wearing gas masks to avoid inhaling the smell of Nami's new perfume. The former gave Nami his gift: it was a bottle of special lotion that he made.

 

"Oh, my gosh, thank you!" Nami exclaimed as she hugged Chopper. "I really love it!"

 

"You're welcome!" Chopper responded.

 

Now, it was time for Blizzard's present to Nami: a Louis Vuitton purse.

 

"Aww, thank you, Blizzard!" she spoke as she hugged him around his neck.

 

_"No problem,"_ the wolf-dog replied as he patted Nami on the back with his right paw.

 

At any rate, it was a very fun party and Nami had a wonderful time. However, that was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not missing Nami's birthday, either. She'd throw a fit.:|


End file.
